


Your hair, the color of fire and blood

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel), かじりかむいかぐら | Kajiri Kamui Kagura (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Hair, Internal Monologue, Mentioned Fujii Ren, Mentioned Marguerite "Marie" Breuil, Mentioned Sakurai Kei, One-sided Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg, POV Beatrice von Kircheisen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Femslash Februrary prompt 1: RedBeatrice sees Mikado Ryuumei's new hair color, and reminisces.
Relationships: Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149401
Kudos: 1





	Your hair, the color of fire and blood

Major… It’s been so long, hasn’t it,  since you left Edo; left these tattered remains of Tasogare’s world Setsuna’s been holding together  out of sheer spite.

I can feel my dear Kei writhe in this body of Tenma Morei we share, spitting insults at you, but I can’t stop looking at you, devouring you with my eyes. You look so regal, at peace, like you used to be, and I can’t help but reminisce of the old days, painful as they often were.

But Major, what happened to your hair? Where did the hair the color of blood and fire go? Your red hair, one I adored  so much – where is it? My heart cries – your  _miko_ clothes are white and red, so simple yet striking amid all the colors of your companions – but your hair is no longer  that breath-taking color of red.

I still remember combing your hair for you while you were recovering, back when we were Valkyria and Samiel. How I wish I’d had the bravery to speak my heart then, with my fingers tangled in your blood-red hair and serene smile on your sleeping face.

Maybe… maybe I’d be still combing your crimson hair now.


End file.
